Hi! I'm Professor Platinum!
by Little Lady Otaku
Summary: Strange creatures has been sighted in the wizarding world. Dumbledore went to the Pokemon dimension and meet Dawn Platinum, Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion. He hire her to become the Professor of Care of Pocket Monster. Set in 5th year. Perhaps there's romance?


Hi! I'm Professor Platinum!

A Pokemon and Harry Potter crossover

Heroine - Dawn Platinum

* * *

><p>Summary: Strange creatures have appeared in the Wizardy world. Dumbledore, looking for solution, open a portal to other world and found Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion, Dawn Platinum.<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not Pokemon or Harry Potter but the both EPIC!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Who in Sinnoh doesn't know about Dawn Platina?<p>

She is Sinnoh's strongest Pokemon trainer aka the Pokemon Champion of the region. She has become Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion for 3 years and still no one take that title from her. The only trainer that almost take that title from her is Barry, her childhood friend and rival. Even till today, he still keen to become Sinnoh's Pokemon Champion.

For 2 years, Dawn spent her time to complete the Sinnoh Pokedex and conquer the Battle Frontier in Sinnoh. Said trainer have achieved both, making them more famous but mostly because she has captured many legendary Pokemon. She has captured the Lake Guardian Trio (Mesprit, Uxie, Azelf), the Creation Trio (Dialga, Palkia, Giratina), the Sea Guadian (Manaphy and Phione), the Lunar Duo (Cresselia and Darkrai), Heatran and last but not least, Shaymin.

The news of Dawn captured all species of Pokemon in Sinnoh including legendary Pokemon have spread far and wide, attracting many Pokemon Collector. They are very desperate to get a glimpse of them but the sight of these ultra rare Pokemon are privileges to the Gym leaders, Elite Four, Frontier Brains, Cynthia, Professor Rowan and his aides, Lucas, Barry, Johanna and of course, Dawn herself.

Now, Dawn spend her time tending a small Berry garden she started half a year ago with Johanna, visits each city/town (most of the time she goes to Hearthome city), and training either at or Victory Road. She has traveled to other regions, of course but much prefer Sinnoh.

Life's good for her and it's going to be much crazier now.

* * *

><p>There is an uproar in Britain Wizarding community now. Strange creatures have been sighted in various places. Such strange looking creature they never seen before. The Ministry of Magic wants to exterminate it but there are too many of them and dangerous when agitated. Thankfully there are none casualties but people doesn't fear to get close to them and vice versa.<p>

And in this kind of situation, Dumbledore have to say this; "Bless you in Heaven Nicholas Flamel!"

As soon Hagrid sighted them in the Forbidden Forest, Dumbledore went straight to the precious stacks of scrolls and books left by the legendary alchemist, Nicholas Flamel. And thank Merlin, he have something about this creatures.

They are called Pocket Monster or Pokemon for short. They are existed on another dimension different than this one, where magic doesn't exist. And thank Merlin again, Nicholas wrote the incantation to open the portal to go to the said dimension.

* * *

><p>The Flower Paradise is definitely one of the most magnificent and beautiful places in the Sinnoh and perhaps the world. To Dawn, the Flower Paradise is the most romantic place one can imagine. Think about it, a secret path no one ever knew, where on every step there is flower, surrounded by the sea and flowers, where there are no one. You can almost say this is Utopia. And again, romantic.<p>

Dawn stood at the very end of the Seabreak Path and the center of the Flower Paradise. Her white summer dress flutter because of the cool summer wind. Her Pokemon all lazing around. Her Shaymin already fell asleep in her arms. Dawn sat down and put Shaymin on her lap. Darkrai come over her and sat next to her. Others too have come closer to her. Mesprit, Azelf and Uxie all sat down and leaned to her. Last but not least, Giratina land just behind them and fold his wings. Dawn sighed and leaned back to Giratina.

It can't be more perfect than this. On a cool summer afternoon, together with her legendary Pokemon, on a secret paradise, with the scent of flowers and ocean mixed, when the day is turning to night, when the sky turning orange with stars start appearing and twinkling... No Team Galactic, no mission, no disturbance...

There is just... Peace...

If only they can do this everyday...

Suddenly, everyone but her all perked up and went tense. Giratina growled as everyone went wide eyed and stare at in front of them.

"Guys?" Dawn stood up, "Guys? What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, a bright white light appear out of nowhere and it blinded all of them. Dawn shut her eyes tight as some strange hissing sound can be heard. Soon enough the light subdued and she opened her eyes slowly. In front of them is something similar with a round blue ball of light, reminding her of a portal. Everyone watched in anxiety as a foot appeared and step on the grass.

A man emerged from the ball of light, the strangest looking man Dawn ever seen. The first thing she notice is long _long _silver beard that touch the ground. The man is wearing light blue robe with matching blue pointy hat (with a star dangling on the tip). The man is wearing a half moon spectacles with twinkles in his bright blue eyes. Right now, he is staring at Giratina in wonder.

"Um..."

The strange old man turned to her and smiled kindly.

"Hello, Miss. My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a wizard."

This, Dawn sure 100%, is the start of a whole new adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my very first crossover with the game I loved since childhood and the epic saga by J.K. Rowling<strong>

**I'm sorry if there is any grammatical or typing error or you don't like the plot of this story**

**Either way, please review and don flame!**

**Next chapter: Dawn at Hogwarts and bonding with the professors**


End file.
